Shoá
by endorev
Summary: Stan x Kyle, AU Segunda Guerra Mundial. Kyle Broflovski desearía no conocer el significado de la palabra guerra. Europa entra en el caos del régimen nazi y él vivirá de primera mano la devastación del pueblo judío, mientras sus amigos tratan de hacer algo para ayudarle. Adv.: Probablemente haya side!pairings a lo largo de la historia.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hey! Bien, me gustaría hacer un par de aclaraciones iniciales antes de comenzar con la historia. Prometo que serán breves.**

 **1\. Este es un fic m/m. Además de romance contendrá angst y si me sale bien quizás cierta parte de fic histórico sí que tenga, lo que nos lleva a...**

 **2\. Por si te has saltado la descripción, este es un Alternative Universe. Es decir, nuestros personajes de South Park no estarán situados en Colorado, sino unos cuantos (bastantes) años atrás en Holanda, antes, durante y después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. No soy ninguna experta en esta materia, tan solo puedo recurrir a documentarme y leer libros del Holocausto, por lo tanto, si aprecias algún error de materia histórica o religiosa que yo no haya justificado te agradecería mucho que me lo señalases. :]**

 **3\. Aunque soy consciente de que no muchas personas leerán mi fic, mi experiencia me dice que advierta de esto. Esta historia será publicada en Wattpad ( endore) Fanfiction y Ao3 ( endore) con sobrenombres que indicaré más adelante en la descripción. Cualquier otra publicación no es de mi autoría y no la permito, por supuesto (si no me hubiera pasado...no diría nada).**

 **4\. Creo que no tengo ninguna necesidad de advertir que esto va a tener yaoi y por lo tanto dos chicos siendo cariñosos, ¿no? Si no aceptas el contenido homosexual te advierto que te vayas de aquí, y de paso del planeta. :D (?)**

 **5\. Por último, me gustaría pedir que, en el caso de que leas esto, me ayudes a mejorar en los comentarios (o algo así...), para que yo pueda hacer una mejor historia, si es que tienes alguna recomendación. Los leo con gusto y suelo responder bastante rápido.**

 **¡Y sin más dilación...! Me callo ya.**

 **-Endore-**

Lo normal cuando te preguntan qué es la guerra es formar una imagen detallada y completa en tu mente. La palabra en sí puede tener muchos significados, por supuesto, aunque la primera perspectiva que se nos suele ocurrir es la de hombres con cascos metálicos armados con revólveres y manchas de sangre secas tiñendo las solapas del traje militar. Un zumbido y a continuación ese gran estallido en el fondo de la imagen, nubes de polvo gigantescas cubriendo edificios y calles que impiden a tu vista ver algo más que cuerpos inertes y grandes explosiones de fuego y ceniza.

Cuando te preguntan qué es la guerra, la idea de desolación y miseria acude a tu cabeza más rápido que una granada explota, liberada de su anilla, y los trozos de metralla se te hincan en el costado. En todas las narraciones que leía de pequeño, la _Gran Guerra_ era planteada como algo lejano y remoto: los restos de una masacre que la humanidad contemplaba con bochorno; casi inaudita ante un silencio constante que la inflación consecuente había creado; el despojo de unos derechos que los humanos habíamos reclamado durante siglos y aún no habían sido concedidos. En mi opinión, nunca han tenido idea de lo que es una guerra. Aún no la han contemplado.

Cuando me preguntan qué fue la guerra para mí, la primera palabra que se me viene a la cabeza es _catástrofe._ Probablemente no sea muy original ni inesperada, pero ninguna palabra con el tiempo ha adquirido mayor significado y peor connotación para mí, y menos la he sabido diferenciar en tantos idiomas. Un ruido de fondo, casi inaudible, altera todos los mecanismos que hacen que mi cerebro permanezca en movimiento y, por un momento, es como si alguien hubiera apagado la luz allí dentro. Me encuentro en un tren lleno de gente, apretado, asfixiándome entre el gentío; mis pies colgando en el aire y un olor podrido y sucio llenando mis fosas nasales. Enlodado en la mayor de las penurias, busco aire entre niños que lloran y adultos que apestan a muerte y a sudor. Y por un momento, siento que no soy nada más que una mota de polvo en un vagón atestado de gente, atestado de personas que por algún motivo genético que no elegí, tienen el mismo destino que yo y me unen a ellos lazos de familia. Y por un momento, mi _raza,_ mi _pueblo,_ solo se resume en criaturas mugrientas y hombres ensangrentados luchando por pensar en alguna estúpida razón que les evite saltar del tren en marcha con la suerte de que una piedra las rompa el cráneo; quedan muy lejanos, quedan muy melancólicos y me hunde el sentimiento de pena, pero solo superficialmente, solo de la manera en la que me arroparon entre sus desgastadas ropas e insensatos llantos.

Entre toda esa oscuridad, entre toda esa humanidad putrefacta y desprovista de sus ideales, de todas sus aspiraciones y familias, entre todos esos piececitos con plantas sangrientas que caminan descalzos desde la sinagoga y todos esos rezos al fondos del vagón acallados por un disparo; yo creo sentir algo, algo que opaca y silencia el _Endlösung_ y las voces alemanas que he querido olvidar y ahora repudio de mi memoria, exiliadas ante un desolado que ya no quiere oír los ecos de la guerra. No sé en qué momento del viaje empecé a recordar un abrazo, _ese_ abrazo en el que no se tocan los cuerpos, se tocan las almas. Por un momento creí pensar en la tierra eterna, creí tener fe de nuevo y que Yahveh me llevaba al _Olam Habá_ a caer entre las nubes. Quizás prefiere destinarme a la _Gehena_ a hacer frente a todos aquellos demonios que hicieron de mis hermanos cuerpos muertos acumulados en tumbas de tierra, sus nombres perdidos entre las memorias de un pueblo aniquilado; si así es que no merezco el cielo por anhelar tanto _ese_ abrazo. No tendré más remedio, entonces, que confesarme como pecador, y ojalá todos mis desperfectos como judío puedan compensar el tener que haber pisado la tierra en la que murió mi pueblo, el tener que haber respirado vesicantes y tener lamido el suelo recién lavado después de ingerir durante horas agua de mar, ya que para los nazis no éramos más que juguetes de experimentación con los que probar ideas nuevas. Y espero que Dios me perdone por pecar al igual que yo le perdono a él por dejar morir a seis millones de mi pueblo y, a los demás, soltarnos libres en la intemperie de la indiferencia europea.

El holocausto fue mi catástrofe. El holocausto fue nuestra _**Shoá.**_


	2. Vanaf Het Begin

_And those bright blue eyes_

 _Can only meet mine across the room filled with people_

 _that are less important than you_

— _Of Monsters and Men_

 _21 de enero de 1939_

El período anterior a la guerra es borroso y liviano, casi como una ilusión de una estadía perfecta. Sin embargo, no se puede contar una historia sin comenzar por el principio, para cuando la vida aún refulgía y Europa no se veía allanada por las bombas. Empezaré, entonces, de manera rápida pero justa, presentándote a mis amigos.

Para la _Noche de los cristales rotos_ mi familia y yo ya nos habíamos mudado a Holanda, es decir, la parte occidental de los Países Bajos. Es un gran alivio, ya que los sucesos llegaron a ocurrir cerca de nuestras antiguas casas. Entonces yo tenía once años, y la mudanza para mí fue como un suspiro —mi padre, que en aquellos tiempos tenía numerosos ahorros, se había encargado de hacerme sentir tranquilo durante toda aquella penosa situación. El hecho de no haber tenido muchos amigos en Alemania ayudó, en parte, a sentirme incluso a gusto con el hecho de mudarnos a Holanda.

Mi situación por aquel entonces no era más que una triste y liviana confusión. Como era pequeño, no tenía el tiempo suficiente para preocuparme más que de comer lo necesario y jugar con mi hermano pequeño. Sin embargo, las circunstancias y medidas del nazismo iban haciendo hincapié en mi confusa cabeza. El hecho de no pensar en ello demasiado era una triste excusa para no anticipar el mal trago que iba a suponer para mí.

—Viviremos junto a más judíos —había comentado mi madre aquel entonces—. Así nos sentiremos más seguros.

La palabra _gueto_ vino a mi mente, aunque me la callé. No dije nada porque desde pequeño me habían enseñado que las palabras de un niño no tienen ningún valor posible, y con el tiempo otras personas se habían ocupado de que aprendiera que mi condición judía las hacía aún más insignificantes, así que mantenía la boca cerraba y me mordía la lengua; ocupándome de que todos me tomaran por un crío educado. De todas maneras, no podía estar muy seguro de la verdadera naturaleza de aquel barrio apartado, abandonado y minúsculo en el oeste de la ciudad holandesa de Ámsterdam. Quizás los nazis aún no habían llegado a los escondrijos de este país y estábamos a salvo de cualquier discriminación racial, pensé con esperanza.

Llevábamos en la ciudad apenas una hora. Recorrimos el camino a pie hasta nuestro nuevo hogar ya que, por aquel entonces, el hecho de que un tranvía fuese usado por un judío estaba mal visto, y mis padres preferían no ganarse mala fama el primer día de su llegada. Observé el edificio desde la calle. Tenía tan solo dos plantas y estaba adosado a otros de estructura parecida. La puerta chirrió levemente al abrirse, y fuimos bienvenidos por una gran nube de polvo.

—Parece que nadie ha pisado esto en años —fue lo primero que dije al entrar, observando la estancia oscura y casi vacía.

—De hecho, es así —un matiz orgulloso tintaba la voz de mi padre—. Nadie vive en esta casa desde hace años. Está en buenas condiciones, pero necesita mucha limpieza y tiene pocos muebles. Por eso me la rebajaron bastante.

 _Claro,_ murmuré entonces. Cualquiera que conociera a mi padre sabría que es un muy hábil negociante y nunca deja pasar una buena oferta —la tacañería era conocida por ser la mayor virtud de los judíos, de ahí sus grandes caudales que les hacían estar cómodos hasta en tiempos de guerra. Sin embargo, no me interesaba el dinero más que para gastarlo; y mucho menos quería caer en esos tontos prejuicios que estaban llevando a Alemania a la miseria—, de ahí que mi padre sacrificara todo lo que tenía para llevar a su familia a una casa que parecía ser de otro siglo. En otro país.

De nuevo, me guardé la palabra _huir_ entre los labios.

Holanda aún no había empezado a estar asfixiada por el régimen nazi, así que las escuelas no contaban con la restricción de plazas para niños judíos. Mi padre, quien tenía numerosos contactos y había movido muchos papeles en el país vecino, consiguió hacer que ingresara a mediados del curso escolar en una modesta y discreta academia en las afueras de Ámsterdam.

Tras las renovaciones en el interior del decrépito edificio, la instalación de mi familia en nuestro nuevo hogar y pasada la _Hanukkah_ que celebramos con una buena armonía pero menguados ánimos, ya estaba caminando al colegio entre canales, tulipanes y el trajín diario en _Waterlooplein_ , el conocido barrio judío. Una tranquilidad fingida ocultaba mi nerviosismo entonces: me pregunté cómo serían los holandeses que allí hubiera, a los cuales no había tenido gran oportunidad de conocer desde la mudanza; cuánto tiempo duraría en aquellas aulas, si no era que la SS picaba en mi puerta a la mañana siguiente y me metía en una furgoneta blindada, como había ocurrido en numerosas de mis pesadillas; si mis compañeros me odiarían y lanzarían bolas de papel al conocer mi origen, del que ya me escondía y refugiaba…

Espero que me permitas presumir al menos por un momento de una de mis pocas cualidades, y es que no era un chico nada tonto, y sabía que la mejor manera de sobrevivir en aquel mundo tan simple y complejo —simultáneamente—, era pasar desapercibido. Así que caminé cabizbajo nada más entrar al edificio, entre los gritos y el desorden de los que serían mis nuevos compañeros, me aproximé con calma y seguridad al aula y busqué el amparo del profesor que me esperaba en la clase unos minutos antes de empezar la lección. El señor Garrison, con el que mi padre había charlado pocos días antes, estaba al tanto de mi situación y debió pensar que tenía una frágil e inestable condición, tanto física como emocional.

—No te preocupes, Kyle —dijo con un dulce y oportuno cariño—; aquí estás a salvo. Todos tus compañeros te recibirán con gusto y aprecio.

A continuación hizo un extraño número con una marioneta, la cual parecía más agresiva que él, aunque no le tomé importancia. En la clase había dieciséis mesas divididas en pares.

—Te sentarás en la primera fila —indicó el señor Garrison—, tu compañero estará contento de tener por fin a alguien sentándose en el pupitre de al lado. Es el único que está libre.

En aquel momento eché en falta a mi hermano, el cual había sido destinado a un parvulario más lejos de allí. Me pregunté si le estaría yendo bien aunque, conociéndonos, probablemente era yo el que me estaba tomando de una forma más extremista la situación, así que me senté en el pupitre y esperé a que llegaran los demás chicos, tratando de hacerme a la idea de que no era el fin del mundo. Casi al momento comenzaron a aparecer alumnos en la clase. Causaban tal barullo que el profesor tuvo que pegar un par de gritos, aunque ellos daban la impresión de estar acostumbrados y parecían no inmutarse; en especial un chico que llevaba un gorro azul y amarillo y se sentó en el pupitre que se encontraba tras de mí.

—De verdad —parecía que hacía esfuerzos para no estallar en carcajadas—, deberíais haber visto su cara, dios mío. Butters es _tan_ idiota.

Un chico rubio apareció tras de él, casi como un fantasma, mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Su rostro estaba casi cubierto al completo por la capucha de su chaqueta naranja, algo sucia y desgastada, y algunos mechones de pelo dorado asomaban por debajo de ella.

—Pues es el único que te soporta —comentó, despreocupado—, más te valdría comportarte mejor con él.

Se sentó al lado del anterior y, para mi sorpresa, no parecía tener intenciones de quitarse la capucha del rostro. Bueno, no es que tuviera motivos para quejarme: yo no pensaba verme desprovisto de mi _ushanka_.

El primero me miró fijamente y, como si se le iluminara una bombilla encima de la cabeza, exclamó sin ninguna timidez:

— ¡Oh, un chico nuevo! ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó con un tono amable horriblemente falso, tocándome maleducadamente el hombro para llamar mi atención. _Qué poco había durado mi invisibilidad en aquel aula_ , me maldecí, _y ni siquiera había abierto la boca._

—Soy Kyle Broflovski —contesté entre la timidez y la seriedad, frunciendo los labios y estrechando la mano que me ofrecía. Observé que tenía aires de superioridad y un notable sobrepeso—, vengo de Alemania.

—Yo soy Eric Cartman —se presentó el chico—, y también vengo de Alemania. ¡Mi padre es un gran amigo del Führer! —exclamó, con un orgullo latente y construido, y al oír ese nombre no pude hacer otra cosa que empequeñecerme en mi asiento. Sentí, justificadamente por dichas razones, que debía alejarme de él.

—Padrastro —añadió el chico rubio, que aún no se había presentado—, su padre está muerto y su madre se junta con un nazi diferente cada día. Lo que pasa es que viven todos en Alemania y apenas les ve. No seas tan arrogante, culo gordo —le dijo, entre risas. Parecía ser que se hacían ese tipo de bromas continuamente.

—Bah —el _nazi en potencia_ chascó la lengua, quitándole importancia a lo que el otro había dicho—, siempre es mejor que vivir en un basurero, Kenny. —el mencionado alzó una ceja, y yo les miré con alarma.

— ¿Un basurero?

—Kenny es el chico más pobre de la escuela —aclaró Cartman, con cierta sorna—, viven en la parte oeste, ¿sabes? Esa zona en la que solo hay chabolas, y sus padres ni siquiera tienen una radio.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Vaya…—dije inquieto—, y yo que pensé que teníamos poco dinero.

—¿Pensabas? —preguntó Cartman.

—Mi padre era abogado —expliqué. Me sorprendía la facilidad con la que había empezado a hablar con aquellos dos chicos—, pero desde que tuvimos que mudarnos, no sé si lo será ya más. Tenemos bastantes ahorros, eso sí —evité comentar la razón de nuestra mudanza por entonces: no me fiaba de las intenciones del huérfano—. Siento tu condición —le dije a Kenny, apenado.

—No te preocupes —me pareció oír que decía—, estoy acostumbrado.

—Alrededor de él pasan cosas increíbles —comentó Cartman—, pero ya las verás.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué cosas le pasaban exactamente, oí un ruido a mi izquierda y me giré para ver a un chico sentarse en el pupitre de al lado. No me había percatado de su entrada en la clase.

—Justo a tiempo —suspiró él, saludando a Cartman y a Kenny. Me llamó la atención su chaqueta, de color marrón, con el logo de los New York Yankees cosido. Supuse que le debía de gustar bastante el béisbol, ya que en esta época no era fácil conseguir una prenda de ropa americana.

Observé que él también llevaba un gorro, en este caso azul y rojo, algo cubierto de nieve reciente. Sus ojos azules brillaban con gesto extrañado, probablemente por ver ocupado el lugar que debía de llevar meses vacío a su lado. Algunos mechones de pelo negro caían por su frente, e hizo un intento de ocultarlos bajo el gorro. Nadie que se saliera de lo que yo habría llamado _"normal"_ en un principio.

—Hola —dijo finalmente, y yo me giré para enfrentar su mirada. Parecía algo inseguro con respecto a hablarme, con lo cual deduje que debía de ser alguien tímido. Esbozó una sonrisa cuando musité un saludo, y apartó la silla para sentarse—. Soy Stanley, aunque me suelen llamar Stan.

—Él es Kahl —interrumpió Cartman.

—Es Kyle —repliqué, algo molesto—. No _Kahl._

—Bah, da igual —dijo este, chascando la lengua—. Hemos estado un rato hablando con él y he decidido que será nuestro nuevo amigo.

—¿ _Has_ decidido? —me sorprendí yo.

—No intentes detenerle —rió Stan—, él es así siempre, nunca pide la opinión de nadie. Aunque a mí no me importaría ser tu amigo.

A mí tampoco me importaba amigarme con Stan en aquel momento. De hecho, me aliviaba tener un compañero de mesa tan amigable como él. Kenny también parecía agradable, aparte de las sospechas que pudieran cernirse sobre él. Sin embargo, observé con los ojos entrecerrados a Cartman, que me miraba como retándome a negar su proposición. Suspiré, casi agotado de todo el esfuerzo social que estaba haciendo, y rodé los ojos.

—De acuerdo —dije, sonriendo levemente a Stan y a Kenny, y mirando con desconfianza al _nazi en potencia,_ como quise llamarle a partir de entonces, y cuyo significado no me aportaba ninguna confianza—. Es un placer.

—Cuántas formalidades —murmuró Kenny, esbozando una sonrisa.

El profesor se aclaró entonces la garganta, y todos nos giramos procurando prestar atención. Tras carraspear y darnos una última mirada amenazante, se sentó en su silla sacó unos cuantos papeles.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días, Señor Garrison —respondieron los alumnos al unísono, aparte de algunos rezagados y otros que casi se dormían en el asiento. Observé que todos se habían sentado ya. Un chico sentado detrás de mí temblaba preocupantemente.

—Supongo que os habréis percatado de que tenéis un nuevo compañero —dijo sin reparos, y sentí todas las miradas clavarse en mí. Probablemente algunos no se hubiesen dado cuenta de mi presencia. El profesor me miró y continuó hablando, con una voz fingidamente dulce—, ¿qué tal si sales y te presentas?

Vacilé un poco antes de levantarme, inseguro, tratando de no cruzar la mirada con ninguno de los chicos que se encontraban en la clase. Me subí a la tarima al lado del escritorio del profesor y, tragando saliva, hablé con toda la seguridad que podía fingir.

—Soy Kyle Broflovski. Tengo…once años. Cumpliré doce en mayo —miré a un punto fijo perdido en la habitación, entre los pupitres y el suelo—.Aún no conozco muy bien la ciudad porque llevamos todo el tiempo instalándonos. Uh…—falto de ideas y nervioso, miré hacia mis compañeros esperando alguna reacción. Eric apartó su mirada en cuanto se cruzó con la mía. Kenny también tenía los ojos puestos en mí, sin embargo, parecía estar en las nubes. Stan me miraba con calma y, como si fuera algo que hiciese todos los días, sonrió afablemente sin apartar la vista ni un segundo—Es decir —continué entonces, algo más tranquilo—, vengo de Alemania.

Algunos chicos parecían sorprendidos. Un chico de pelo corto y rubio abrió la boca sorprendido.

—¿Por qué te mudaste? —preguntó, con acento sureño y un ligero tartamudeo.

—¡Stotch! ¿Qué te he dicho de interrumpir a tus compañeros? —exclamó mi profesor, lo que alarmó al chico.

—¡Lo siento, señor Garrison! —dijo él inmediatamente, aunque no apartó su vista de mí, esperando una respuesta. Cartman carraspeó.

—Yo también vengo de allí —atinó con un gesto cortante—, y no os interesasteis tanto.

Los demás empezaron a intervenir y a discutir entre ellos, lo que arrancó un suspiro del desesperado profesor, que parecía rendirse.

—Vuelve a tu asiento, Broflovski —dijo, aparentemente cansado—. Y vosotros, ¡cerrad la boca! Ya os inmiscuiréis en los asuntos de vuestro compañero en el recreo.

Entre el alivio y la incomodidad que me suscitaba aquella frase, obedecí rápidamente y me senté en mi pupitre. Un barullo y jaleo general reinaba en la clase, lo que me ayudaba en la tarea de pasar desapercibido, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Mientras los alumnos se calmaban me interesé por lo que hacía Stan, que garabateaba unas cuantas frases en una hoja arrancada de su libreta.

—¿Hay que apuntar algo? —pregunté, disimulando mi curiosidad por lo que fuese que escribía.

—¿Eh? No —dijo rápidamente, con un tinte de nerviosismo en su voz—. Esto es…bueno, supongo que no hay ningún motivo por el que ocultarlo —continuó, suspirando—. Todo el mundo lo sabe ya. Aunque seas nuevo, no tardarías en descubrirlo.

Me tendió la arrugada hoja, llena de tachones y frases mal escritas, como si estuviera indeciso respecto a su contenido. Estaba en neerlandés, el idioma en el que hablábamos y que yo llevaba aprendiendo desde pequeño, a deseos de mi padre —lo cual le agradecería en aquella época en la que pude comunicarme de forma fluida en Holanda, aunque mi idioma materno fuera el alemán—. La estiré como pude y desencripté algunas líneas.

" _Lo he estado pensando mucho tiempo y me gustaría que volviéramos juntos, T̶e̶s̶t̶a̶b̶u̶r̶g̶e̶r̶ Wendy. Prometo no cometer los errores del pasado."_

" _Siento haberte vomitado encima"_ —bueno, eso no parecía agradable—," _y quiero que sepas que no me gusta Bebe, pero tú tienes que decirme lo mismo de Black, porque Kenny me contó que Craig le había contado que Clyde había escuchado de Token que lo habíais dejado"_ —por lo que veía, eso parecía todo un enredo—, " _y bueno, solo quería asegurarme."_

—Me pondría muy nervioso diciéndoselo a la cara —explicó—, y probablemente le vomitaría encima de nuevo —concluyó, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Había olvidado casi por completo que en aquella clase también había chicas. Miré hacia atrás, algo confuso por tantos nombres, buscando identificar a todas aquellas personas.

—¿Quién es? —le pregunté finalmente.

—La del pelo negro —contestó Stan, con un gesto—.

La chica, que se sentaba unas mesas a nuestra izquierda, parecía muy absorta en una conversación con otra alumna. Llevaba una boina morada adornando su largo pelo y, a juzgar por su gesto, parecía ser una chica normal y amable.

—Es muy guapa —afirmó al instante él, con la mirada perdida—. ¿No crees?

—Supongo —dije sin más, pasándole la hoja de nuevo, y murmurando un " _suerte_ ". Mi pobre experiencia con las chicas había hecho que mi interés por ellas cayera en picado, por lo que dudaba mucho interesarme en una hasta dentro de unos cuantos años—. En Alemania los colegios eran masculinos o femeninos —aclaré—. Nunca he estado con chicas en clase.

—Ya veo —comentó mi enamoradizo compañero, algo sorprendido—. Sí que son raros en Alemania. Pero no te preocupes —añadió, sonriente—. Estoy seguro de que alguna se interesará por ti. Lo primero que oí esta mañana decir a las chicas fue " _¡hay un pelirrojo en clase!_ ". No sé si en Alemania sí, pero aquí definitivamente no se ven muchos. Hablando de eso, ¿de dónde son tus padres? Con tu apellido y tu aspecto, no pareces realmente un alemán.

Afortunadamente para mí, el profesor dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa y todos callaron, probablemente conscientes del peligro que aquello suponía.

—Ahora que hay silencio —anunció, tras un par de regañinas y coscorrones—, voy a indicaros la tarea que tenéis que hacer para el fin del trimestre. Va a ser un trabajo elaborado, de unas cinco páginas mínimo. Es decir, una redacción.

Se escuchó una protesta general.

—¡No seáis gandules! Aún no habéis oído de que trata —riñó el señor Garrison—. Para vuestra alegría, sabed que no vais a tener que investigar sobre nada ni leer demasiados libros. La tarea es muy simple. Tenéis que relatar con sinceridad por qué os gusta vivir Holanda. —el maestro se levantó, y suspiró por enésima vez en esa clase—. Veréis, chicos. El mundo está pasando por momentos difíciles. Tenéis que demostrar vuestro patriotismo. Tenéis que estar orgullosos de vuestra nación. Y demostrarlo.

Se escuchó un " _oh_ " general, y algunos murmullos de aprobación de algunos que habían esperado algo más complejo para el trabajo. Cartman soltó algo parecido a un " _¡mi verdadero país no es este!_ " a lo cual yo me giré, mirando a mis compañeros más cercanos.

—Pero —musité, compungido—, ¡si solo llevo dos meses aquí! Y poco tiempo más me queda hasta el plazo. ¿Cómo sabré lo que me gusta de Holanda? —no solía ser una persona que entrara en estado de pánico tan pronto, pero lo estudios…bueno, con los estudios era una persona totalmente diferente.

—Bueno —dijo Kenny, que parecía haberse despertado de su adormecimiento, con una gran sonrisa pintándole el rostro—, _podemos_ enseñarte Holanda.

Stan sonrió. Cartman hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia, mientras murmuraba un "lo que sea". Una extraña ilusión crecía dentro de mí. A partir de entonces, supe que íbamos a ser grandes amigos.


	3. Ademhaling

Si la clase de por sí ya era un caos, no sabría con qué palabra definir el recreo. Los niños jugaban y reían, inconscientes de las miradas de los profesores, que los observaban con gesto de resignación ante el incesante barullo.

El patio estaba conformado por un área de acera y baldosas, llena de pequeños bancos por los que los alumnos se peleaban. A la izquierda, un espacio verde rodeado de pequeños árboles y flores que creían orgullosas a pesar del frío invierno y la escarcha que cubría la hierba. A la derecha, cuatro columpios sujetados al tronco de un árbol, más arriba de una tierra barrosa desgastada por las pisadas y la lluvia, en los que se formaban colas interminables.

Quizás era la notable diferencia que apreciaba entre la escuela alemana y la escuela holandesa la que hizo que me sentara en un bordillo apartado, pensativo, sintiéndome más invisible que de costumbre. Aun así, el nuevo ambiente me abrumaba y hacía sentir pequeño, en el buen sentido, como si todos fuéramos tan solo granos de arena creando juntos algo demasiado grande. Nadie destacaba en especial. Al contrario que en mi anterior escuela, en la que los niños iban embutidos en impolutos uniformes y refinadas maneras, en aquel instituto holandés cada persona tenía su particular y singular forma de vestir, pasando desde anchos abrigos de invierno hasta gorros de todos los colores y formas imaginables. Dejaban atrás la monotonía alemana: cada persona interesante a su manera.

En las horas que llevaba allí había conocido (o mejor dicho, apreciado) a algunas personas un tanto extrañas. Un estudiante con gesto permanentemente indiferente y voz nasal se pasaba el día cerca de la oficina del director, a la que era llamado continuamente por hacer cortes de manga a los profesores, lo que en Alemania habría sido impensable. Un chico con muletas me mostró el camino a la biblioteca, creo recordar, y tenía un tartamudeo muy marcado. Probablemente el más raro de todos era el rubio al que había visto temblar en la primera tutoría: parecía tener algún tipo de trastorno nervioso, siempre hablándose a sí mismo en voz baja y murmullando, pegando brincos cada vez que alguien le llamaba, gritando "¡demasiada presión!" si alguna profesora le arrebataba la taza de café que siempre llevaba entre las manos. Me tomaría poco tiempo acostumbrarme a sus singularidades, sin embargo, y pensé que yo también debía de parecer extraño a los ojos de los demás.

Una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—¡Hola, chico nuevo!

Alcé la vista y me encontré con el alumno rubio al que había podido conocer anteriormente en clase. Su acento le delataba.

—¿Stotch? —pregunté, recordando cómo el profesor se había dirigido al niño cuando me formuló su pregunta.

—Puedes llamarme Butters —ofreció él, sonriendo amablemente—. Todos me llaman así.

—Claro —respondí, haciendo sitio a mi lado para que se sentara. Butters me miró algo nervioso mientras se apoyaba en el suelo y rodeaba las piernas entre sus brazos, dubitativo. Su pelo era algo corto y caía en picos a lo largo de su rostro ovalado. Sus ojos, de un azul muy brillante y claro, evitaban mi mirada.

—Uh…—continuó, tartamudeando—. Espero que no te moleste, pero es que aún sigo curioso sobre lo que te pregunté en clase. Mis padres apenas me cuestan nada sobre Alemania.

Y ahí estaba, la pregunta que había esperado poder ignorar durante días, con suerte, meses; como parte de mi _"Técnicas de supervivencia"_ patentadas por Kyle Broflovski y, cómo no, fallidas de nuevo. Me quedé divagando entre mis pensamientos de nuevo, tratando de averiguar la manera de salir de aquella situación, pero la mirada curiosa de Butters no parecía estar dispuesto a aceptar un no por respuesta.

—Verás…—comencé. Analizando el tema, me pregunté cómo iba a explicarle una situación tan gigantesca, de la que ni yo mismo estaba al tanto, a un chico que no parecía tener idea ni de qué día de la semana era—. Las cosas están cambiando en Alemania. Bueno, estarán bien para los alemanes, pero no para ciertos sectores minoritarios de la población.

—¿Y eso, por qué? —inquirió Butters.

—Porque han elegido a un dictador para gobernar —contesté, suspirando—, que odia a estas personas. Y les está haciendo la vida muy complicada. Entre estas personas se encuentran, por ejemplo, los comunistas, los gitanos, los vagabundos y en especial…

—¿Los judíos?

—Exacto —asentí, no seguro de lo que venía a continuación—. Y yo…es decir, mi familia ha tenido la suerte de tener la última condición.

—¿Eres judío, Kyle? —preguntó el rubio, con los ojos como platos.

—Sí…—afirmé. ¿Debía mostrar algún tipo de orgullo? O, por el contrario, ¿debía ocultar mi identidad y procurar no cruzarme con nadie durante todo el curso? Nada parecía factible en aquel momento más que cruzar los dedos.

—Oh —musitó, finalmente, frunciendo el ceño: no con enfado, sino más bien de manera pensativa—. ¡He conocido a algunos judíos! Nunca logro hablar mucho con ellos, porque a Cartman les caen mal. Siempre que oímos la radio se pone a gritar cosas como _"¡esos judíos, siempre estropeando todo!"_ o _"deberían echarlos ya de Alemania, son unas ratas que solo quieren robarnos el dinero"_ —hice una mueca de disgusto, imaginándome perfectamente al _nazi en potencia_ soltar todas aquellas palabras por su prepotente boca—. A mis padres tampoco les caen muy bien, aunque no suelen hablar mucho de ello. Son cristianos, como yo, aunque a mí me agradas—añadió con una sonrisa—. Supongo que los judíos no son tan malos como ellos dicen, ¿no?

—No lo son —afirmé yo inmediatamente—. No te creas esas cosas, por favor.

—Pero solo son ellos —continuó—, aquí a la demás gente le da igual. Es cierto que últimamente todo está cambiando y nos fijamos más en esas cosas. Pero mis padres me castigarán si les pregunto sobre el tema —dijo, tragando saliva—, por eso te pregunté a ti. Y Cartman solo me dirá lo mismo una y otra vez —replicó, contando los dedos de sus manos—, que si los judíos esto, que si los judíos lo otro…

—¿Qué pasa con los judíos? —oímos preguntar a una voz familiar.

Me tensé y miré hacia atrás, para encontrarme con la mirada inquisitiva de Eric. Hablaba con la boca llena de unos dulces que parecía haber acabado de comprar. A su lado venían Stan y Kenny, quienes se sentaron a mi lado.

—Primer interés holandés —me informó el rubio, tendiéndome unas tortitas glaseadas—, poffertjes. Apúntalo para tu trabajo.

Cogí los dulces azucarados entre mis manos, y mi estómago rugió vergonzosamente.

—He de confesar que iba a rechazarlos, pero…—miré al postre con necesidad—. Olvidé mi almuerzo en casa con los nervios. ¿Cuánto te han costado? Te lo devolveré mañana.

—Cero florines —contestó naturalmente, masticando uno de ellos—. Es parte de un proyecto escolar, ¿no? Entonces, financiado por la escuela.

Iba a disponerme a darle una lección de moral sobre las consecuencias que podía tener robar para él, pero parecía estar acostumbrado a realizar ese tipo de acciones y tampoco quería que los poffertjes se enfriaran, así que empecé a comer sin mayores cavilaciones.

—Muchas gracias, Kenny.

—Y bien —prosiguió Cartman, observándonos fijamente—, ¿de qué hablabais?

Tragué saliva y Butters, que me miraba con nerviosismo, musitó una excusa con sorprendente rapidez.

—Estaba hablando con Kyle sobre el trabajo —tartamudeó—¸de que quizás recordar las cosas malas de Alemania le ayudaban a encontrar algo más positivo sobre Holanda.

—Es cierto —dije, desviando la conversación—. También discutimos sobre todo lo que está pasando con los judíos.

Butters asintió rápidamente, mirando al _nazi en potencia_ en un intento de obtener un vistazo aprobatorio. Eric, sin embargo, frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, ¡sobre eso siempre puedes preguntarme a mí! —exclamó, apuntándose con el pulgar en un gesto arrogante—. Sé sobre ese tema, seguramente mucho más que Kahl.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? —pregunté enfurecido, obviando que había confundido mi nombre (probablemente a propósito) por segunda vez en el día.

—Porque mi padre trabaja allí. Y, vamos, con solo verte la cara puedo adivinar que no tienes muchas luces…

—¡Cartman! —nos interrumpió Stan, antes de que yo pudiera replicar algo. Casi había olvidado su presencia, tanto la de él como la de Kenny, que habían estado observando la trifulca en silencio—. Estoy seguro de que Kyle sabe mucho sobre el tema —aseguró, dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí—. ¿No es así?

En ese momento me pregunté si era verdad la poca información que recibían de la situación alemana estos neerlandeses. ¿Cuánto los hijos oirían de los padres; o cuánto escucharían los padres del mismo gobierno —el cual incluso me proporcionaba inseguridad al respecto de su conocimiento acerca del nazismo insurgente—.? La mirada fija de Cartman desprendía conflictividad, pero también una opinión fija y sólida, la única probablemente válida y con conocimientos de allí —a pesar de que no fuera de mi agrado, ni mucho menos—. Y todos esos datos los podría usar contra mí, si es que llegaba a descubrir mi condición judía. No podía competir contra un _nazi en potencia,_ y menos en mi situación.

—No…—me limité a decir, cabizbajo—. Tiene razón. Deberías preguntarle a él, Butters.

Así me marché de allí, con la mochila colgándome de un hombro y la vista fija en el suelo. No tengo ni idea de qué dijeron tras mi marcha, pero Butters parecía decepcionado. Probablemente, si tenía la oportunidad de librarme de Eric, podría llegar a contarle mi historia algún día.

En el camino de vuelta a clase pude observar todas aquellas características que, un principio, me habían sorprendido: ya no solo con el fin de avanzar en el trabajo, sino como método de investigación en mi propio proyecto personal. Era singular buscar y encontrar tantas diferencias y, más aún, poder moldearme a ellas. Sin embargo, mi religión —una estrella bajo la que había nacido— me oprimía y limitaba. Quizás mi preocupación mayor comenzó cuando, al dejar atrás a mis compañeros y girar en la esquina más cercana, me choqué contra un estudiante que se estaba apoyando sospechosamente en la pared.

—¡Gah! —gritó él, cayendo al suelo. Lo reconocí de inmediato. Yo tan solo me sobresalté, no reaccionando ni por asomo tan excéntricamente como el rubio, quien me miraba nervioso desde el suelo—. ¡Perdóname! No pretendía…—dijo en un tono preocupantemente alto, antes de que le interrumpiera tendiéndole una mano. Él la sujetó, sin dejar de murmurar disculpas y con un marcado temblor. Al levantarse observé que tenía aproximadamente mi altura. Sus ojos verdes, que miraban con pánico a todos los lugares posibles, brillaban en una mezcla de agradecimiento e inquietud—. Gracias…

—No es nada —respondí, sonriendo levemente—. Vas a mi clase, ¿no es así? ¿Cómo es tu nombre?

—Soy Tweek —murmuró, de forma rápida y apenas audible—. Tú te llamas Kyle, ¿verdad?

Asentí.

—N-No estaba espiando ni nada por el estilo —prosiguió el rubio, muy apurado—, es solo que…os escuché hablar sobre…

—¿Alemania? —deduje, alzando una ceja.

—¡Sí! Estoy horrorizado sobre eso —murmuró rápidamente—. ¡Los nazis! ¿Has oído sobre ellos? —inmediatamente se llevó las manos al pelo, tirando de él con urgencia—. ¡Oh, no, lo he dicho en alto! ¿Dije eso en alto? ¡Cuánta presión!

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirí, algo preocupado por su comportamiento.

—¡Vamos a morir todos! —exclamó—. Bueno, ellos. Yo, ¡no sé! Se lo oí decir a esos señores de piel tan blanca. Estaban sentados en la cafetería de mis padres, tomando un whisky muy fuerte y con esas esvásticas cosidas en las mangas. ¿Y si vienen de nuevo a por mí? ¡Quizás me han escuchado! Oh, por favor, no se lo digas a nadie. ¿Qué debería hacer?

Siendo consciente de que algunos chicos nos observaban, puse las manos sobre los hombros del rubio en un intento de tranquilizarle, aunque solo sirvió para que diera un automático respingo y se alejara unos pasos de mí.

—Perdón, pero creo que deberías calmarte un poco antes de…

—¡Tweek, aquí estás! —oí llamar.

Ambos miramos hacia atrás. Se acercaba un estudiante de pelo marrón y chaleco rojo que no recordaba haber visto antes. Parecía conocer al rubio, porque este se acercó a él con mayor confianza de la que había mostrado hacia mí. Inmediatamente, se puso a chillar de nuevo en tono casi agónico.

—¡C-Clyde! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nos has oído acaso?

—Por supuesto que sí —reconoció él con sorna—. Cómo no iba a hacerlo, ¡te debieron de escuchar hasta en Limburgo! ¿Te parece bien ir asustando así a los novatos? ¡Venga, vamos! Llevamos un rato esperándote.

Tweek asintió y me echó una última mirada, murmurando una despedida antes de irse con el chico del chaleco rojo. _Definitivamente, este colegio está lleno de gente rara,_ pensé, mientras retornaba mi camino a clase. Me pregunté entonces si Tweek llegaría a interrogarme sobre el tema la próxima vez que nos encontrásemos. Afortunadamente, pasaría algún tiempo antes de que eso ocurriera.

El resto del día transcurrió de forma normal. Stan, que seguía interesado por el numerito que había sucedido antes, me preguntó de nuevo si todo estaba bien.

—Perfectamente —contesté—, es solo que creo que todavía no le agrado mucho a Cartman.

—No te preocupes —Stanley zarandeó la mano, restándole importancia al asunto—. Él es así con todo el mundo, pero apuesto a que le caes bien.

Aunque con el tiempo me acabaría acostumbrando a mantener un odio latente y recíproco con el _nazi en potencia,_ en aquel instante me limité a sonreír y a esperar que Cartman me dejara en paz por el momento. De todas maneras, no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que Eric volviera a hablarme, con la habitual e irritable confianza que ya le caracterizaban. Sucedió nada más y nada menos que unas cuantas horas después del mismo día, cuando me disponía a volver a casa tras mi primera jornada de escuela.

—¡Kyle! —me llamó Kenny, que salía de clase acompañado por Stan y Eric.

—¿Te vas ya a casa? —preguntó Stan, a lo que yo asentí—. Oh, vamos, no puedes irte tan pronto.

—Sí —inquirió Kenny, animado—. Justo ahora íbamos a jugar a baloncesto.

—¿Baloncesto? —pregunté con curiosidad. En Alemania nunca me habían permitido jugar a ese deporte, y menos nadie me había invitado a un partido, por supuesto. Lo más cerca que había podido estar del juego había sido unos meses antes de mudarme, cuando fui lo suficientemente impertinente como para colarme en el patio de los mayores mientras jugaban. Recordé con extrañeza cómo colaban la pelota en una canasta formada por bolsas de plástico y aros de metal oxidado.

—Sí —afirmó Eric, señalando a Kenny—. Este chiflado le ha birlado una pelota a su hermano mayor. Me gustaría ver la cara que pondrá cuando se entere —dijo, con su típica expresión.

—¿Te apuntas? —preguntó Stan, mirándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Fruncí los labios, pensativo.

—Bueno, hoy mandaron muchos deberes y…—me excusé, mirando de reojo a mi cartera llena de libros y papeles por rellenar.

De repente recordé las mediocres canastas alemanas y los patios formados por piedras y hormigón. A la cabeza se me vinieron, como si de una ráfaga de recuerdos se tratase, los días grises y lluviosos en los que las inocentes cestas quedaban semicubiertas por el barro y la gravilla, a los alumnos tratando de sacar lo poco que quedaba ellas del fango antes de la campana sonase. Yo miraba hacia abajo; a mi una vez impoluto uniforme manchado de lodo y formando huellas marrones en los suelos blancos. Más de una vez me golpearon con reglas los nudillos los profesores, al ver la suciedad que había provocado mi tentativa de investigar más allá de las paredes de yeso.

Me pregunté si en los verdes parques de Ámsterdam existirían dignas canchas de baloncesto.

—Supongo que los deberes pueden esperar —dije finalmente, con una sonrisa que no tardó en ser correspondida.

No me equivocaba: Holanda no tenía nada que envidiarle a Alemania. He de decir que, en los tres meses que llevaba en Ámsterdam, apenas había salido de casa más que para hacer recados o acompañar a mi hermano a pasar el rato en un parque; ningún lugar que se alejase demasiado de los límites de nuestro barrio. Cuando los tres chicos me condujeron por zonas más lejanas aún (cabe decir que ir al colegio ya había sido toda una hazaña para mí, considerando que era el camino más lejano a mi casa que había podido recorrer); no pude evitar estar expuesto a sentir desconfianza en si mi memoria recordaría el camino de vuelta o a andar con inseguridad e incertidumbre tras los neerlandeses. Sin embargo, mis temores se disiparon rápidamente.

Ámsterdam era una ciudad diferente, no cabía duda. Esa fue mi primera impresión de ella, parecida a todas que había tenido en aquella ciudad. Sus calles, verdes y limpias, las recorría un fresco y ligero aire que a menudo soplaba con fuerza, siendo brisa en leves y agradables treguas. Las calles, llenas de coloridos tulipanes, hacían honor al país más florido de Europa. A lo largo del trecho que recorría el río Amstel te podías encontrar a todo tipo de personas. Algunas, tranquilas y ufanas, caminaban por los pequeños puestos del barrio haciendo, probablemente, las compras diarias. Otros bajaban con prisa las cuestas empinadas de las calles holandesas, en bicicleta o a pie, tratando de esquivar a la multitud. Abundaban los niños que salían de la escuela y se dirigían a casa tras una larga jornada: en ese momento pensé en mi hermano, que debía de estar ya junto a mi madre. Lo más increíble de todo era el sol que, más que dar calor, brillaba frígido ante las temperaturas de enero. Por el cielo se desperdigaban las nubes, franjas blancas y lejanas, más allendes de lo que nunca las había podido observar.

De vez en cuando alguien contaba un chiste y los chicos reían. No caminamos demasiado hasta llegar al Puente Azul y pasar al barrio de _Rembrandtplein._ Tras la plaza se formaban callejuelas casi ocultas de la luz del sol, estrechas y atechadas por los anchos edificios acumulados a lo largo de la calle. Sin duda, esa mezcla tan heterogénea de paisajes era algo que nunca antes había experimentado, y decidí apuntarlo para el trabajo de clase. Aún me quedaban muchos sitios por visitar, pero sentí que ya lo había visto todo. Podía observar las calles de Ámsterdam abriéndose ante mí como mil puertas que un día había querido cerrar. En aquel momento, esa visión me pareció un tanto estúpida. ¿Cómo había podido desaprovechar todo aquello?

En el momento en que pisé el parque una sensación de frío me embargó. La nieve reciente que cubría las aceras calaba entre mis botas. El suelo de la pista estaba parcialmente cubierto, aunque a Kenny no pareció importarle. Se adentró en la cancha con rapidez y apartó algo de nieve con sus desgastados zapatos marrones; abriéndose paso en el manto blanco. Stan y Eric le siguieron, y yo fui detrás. El rubio sacó de una bolsa de cuero la pelota de baloncesto que, aunque algo desinflada, parecía seminueva y funcional. Kenny sonrió.

—Hagamos dos equipos —dijo—, equilibrados, a poder ser. ¿Has jugado alguna vez al baloncesto, Kyle?

—No —respondí, avergonzado.

—Bien, entonces tú te pondrás con Stan, que explica mejor que yo. Iré con Cartman, para estar igualados.

—¡Eh! —replicó el moreno—, ¿qué problema hay conmigo?

—Que eres un culo gordo y corres a dos metros por hora —bromeó Kenny, lo que me hizo reír disimuladamente, mientras él esquivaba un golpe de Eric.

Stan sujetaba la pelota con fuerza, divertido, entre sus manos. Mientras tanto, Kenny optaba por abrocharse los cordones y Cartman trataba de robar el balón. Por mi parte, recuerdo que al principio me mostré inexperienciado y nervioso respecto al juego, a pesar de que solo tras unos minutos de práctica se desvaneció. Conseguí aprender de forma rápida —cosa que, sinceramente, no me ha sucedido con tantas cosas como querría—.

Nunca pensé que aquel tonto acontecimiento me haría, más tarde, cogerle un gran aprecio al baloncesto. Stan parecía muy contento por los progresos que hacía: no sé exactamente si por el simple hecho de que al cuarto de hora ya me habría equiparado a ellos o porque sus docencias habían dado resultado. De todas formas, cuando el sol ya empezaba a ocultarse tras las casas de Ámsterdam ya estábamos cansados y mis botas se habían embadurnado con el barro escondido tras los mantos de nieve. Incluso llegué a olvidar mis diferencias con Eric, cosa que más tarde me sorprendería y, al final del partido, estrechaba mi mano con ánimo.

—Eso fue divertido —confesé, esbozando una sonrisa. Observé mis pantalones que, hasta hacía poco nuevos e impolutos, ahora eran tiras de gravilla y rallones de arrastrarlos por el suelo. Probablemente tendría aspecto de haber corrido una maratón. Mi madre me iba a matar.

—Deberíamos repetirlo otro día —dijo Kenny con entusiasmo.

—Sí —añadió Stan—, aunque por ahora me temo que tendremos que volver a casa. Ya casi están prendiendo las farolas.

Todos asentimos y recogimos nuestras mochilas, que habíamos dejado apartadas en unos bancos. Tal y como el pelinegro había señalado, las primeras farolas relucían a largo de la avenida que tomábamos para volver a casa. El frío viento era aún más gélido a aquellas horas de la tarde y los neerlandeses ya procedían a cerrar sus comercios. El rasgar de las ruedas de los últimos coches que cruzaban la calle y el sonido de puertas cerrándose era lo único que sonaba entre callejones. La luz del sol, ya casi encubierta por el horizonte, refulgía entre las nubes tiñendo el cielo de tonos violáceos y anaranjados. Era un clima extrañamente agradable y solitario al mismo tiempo, como los restrojos de una ciudad alentada que ya se preparaba para descansar hasta el nuevo día.

Kenny fue el primero en tomar otra dirección e irse por otras callejuelas, pretextando que la zona oeste no era muy segura a aquellas horas de la noche.

—Espero que hayas conseguido apuntar algunas cosas para tu trabajo —me dijo, sonriente—. Yo lo he hecho.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle ya había desaparecido, tan rápido y silencioso como de costumbre. Cartman se despidió de nosotros un par de manzanas más adelante, entrando en una casa cercana al Puente Azul. Stan, quien resultó vivir a solo unas calles de mi nuevo domicilio, me acompañó un trecho más del trayecto.

—Me va a dar pereza ir mañana a clase —dijo, bostezando—. Hacía tiempo que no salía hasta tan tarde un día de semana.

—Yo también —contesté, omitiendo el hecho de que apenas había salido, ni siquiera en el fin de semana—, no sé cómo se lo tomará mi madre.

—Pues dile…—aconsejó él, con cierto tono de experto fingido—, que fuiste valientemente a realizar un proyecto de clase. Empezaste a conocer todos los lugares de la ciudad y a sus simpáticos habitantes, sin embargo…te atracaron, tiraron al suelo y, al ver que no llevabas nada encima, salieron corriendo —inventó, a base del estado de mi ropa, aunque la suya no era mucho más diferente—. Conseguiste llegar a casa tras horas de búsqueda exhaustiva de un mapa o de una persona que entendiera tu neerlandés que, por si no te has dado cuenta, tiene un marcado acento alemán.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada, imaginando la cara de mi madre si le soltara un cuento de tal nivel. Él también empezó a reírse. Solo a unos pocos minutos de llegar a la puerta de su casa había descubierto que Stanley, el chico que parecía más formal y maduro del grupo, era extrañamente ocurrente y divertido a la hora de hacer bromas.

Tras más comentarios irrelevantes y de poco sentido a base de los cuales se iba forjando poco a poco nuestra amistad, llegamos a nuestro destino. El pelinegro se paró en los escalones que subían a su casa, mirándome con un gesto curioso.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó, preocupado—. Quizás te pierdes por el camino.

—No pienses en eso —dije yo, con seguridad—. Tengo buena memoria.

Él sonrió.

—Bueno, si así es…—murmuró, dubitativo—. Hasta mañana.

Yo me despedí con la mano, dando la vuelta y bajando la avenida. Por mi cabeza se agrupaban en aquel instante mil y un pensamientos distintos. Ese había sido un _gran_ día, para empezar. Tanto, que me preguntaba si todos aquellos momentos no se desvanecerían a la mañana siguiente, y todo volvería a la aburrida realidad cotidiana.

Sin embargo, no lo harían. Probablemente, de aquel instante en adelante, mi vida no haría más que mejorar. Aún quedaba mucho para separarme de ellos. Y, de fondo, pude oír:

—¡Hey! Si te queda de camino, ¡ven a buscarme mañana! —gritaba Stan, casi al otro extremo de la calle—. Salgo a las ocho en punto a la escuela.

—Stanley, ¿no entras? —oí hablar a una mujer en el interior de la casa.

—¡Ya voy! —contestó, y pude advertir su sonrisa en la otra punta antes de que cerrara la puerta. Y una vez más en aquel día, me dispuse a volver a casa, no antes sin sumirme en mis pensamientos de nuevo.


End file.
